


Opening Signed (Musunde Hiraku)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Friendship, matchmaker!Enkidu, matchmaker!Irisviel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Irisviel and Enkidu conspire to finally get Arturia and Gilgamesh together.





	Opening Signed (Musunde Hiraku)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of the many possible variations I had planned for To The Beginning. If Irisviel hadn't been through a long period of depression and had become friends with Enkidu, I'm pretty sure they would have been unstoppable GilArt shippers together.  
> Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, part of the album Far on the Water (translation found on Wikipedia) :)

… … …

… … …

IRISVIEL: Hi Enkidu, this is Irisviel! Saved your number ;)

ENKIDU: Same here :) please tell me everything now!

IRISVIEL: Yeah, I’m so sorry we were interrupted, but I obviously couldn’t talk while Arturia was there! Now the thing is, she told me she met Gilgamesh yesterday :D they met in the hall, exactly as we had planned ;) ;) ;) However, they exchanged little else aside from greetings… apparently, even though she said herself it was ‘not unpleasant’, Arturia remains as stubborn as a mule. They will never get together at this rate… :(

ENKIDU: That’s too bad. Gilgamesh’s pride plays a part in it too though, he’s way too stubborn to just have a normal conversation with her, or a conversation that isn’t antagonistic… But he is completely fixated on her, and even I can see that Arturia’s hostility is actually something else ;)

IRISVIEL: Exactly!!! Arturia refuses to admit it, but I know her, and she can’t conceal it from me! Yet they remain in this limbo of sarcasm and indirect flirting instead of embracing the wonderful relationship they could have :((( I do think we should have made them meet at the naturist beach as we had planned at first – but it’s too late for that now, they won’t fall into the trap :C

ENKIDU: We can’t despair until we have played _all_ our cards, Irisviel ;D didn’t you mention that tomorrow Arturia has the day free and promised to accompany you around town?

IRISVIEL: Ohhh yes she did, since Kiritsugu is away! I had almost forgotten!! If you can bring Gilgamesh around the park and shopping centre tomorrow, we’ll manage to meet ‘by chance’! ;))) Then all we need to do is come up with believable excuses in order to leave them alone – but I’m certain that that will be easy!

ENKIDU: That’s a great plan! I’ll make sure to be there by mid-morning, so that we can perhaps convince them to have lunch together as well! See you tomorrow ;)

… … …

… … …

ENKIDU: So… that _really_ didn’t go as planned :/

IRISVIEL: It went horribly wrong, you mean :((((( I’d never have expected Arturia to punch him the moment we left them alone… I thought we had good chances before, and I still do, but this definitely puts our plans on hold :’(

ENKIDU: Not necessarily… they are currently in a very antagonistic phase, but I don’t doubt them to be perfect together if only they gave each other a _real_ chance! :///

IRISVIEL: I’m beginning to wonder if we’re pushing them too much – but I know that if we don’t do anything, this stalemate situation won’t change :(

ENKIDU: I agree, they are too suspicious and prideful to take even half a step forward :-( but we are doing all with their best interest in mind :)

IRISVIEL: Enkidu, I just want to make this very clear: as much as I’d love to set up Arturia, I would NEVER do this if I didn’t know for sure that she is attracted to him. Before continuing with my efforts though, I want to be absolutely certain that, if they do get together, Gilgamesh isn’t going to simply revel in the satisfaction of having obtained her love and then move on… I don’t know him well, and I won’t risk Arturia’s possible happiness for a rascal :((((

ENKIDU: That’s completely reasonable and exemplary on your part, Irisviel, and it’s the exact same for me. If I thought this was just a fleeting interest on Gilgamesh’s part, I wouldn’t bother at all – but this is no momentary obsession. This is much more, I can swear it to you! They have immense potential, which makes me hope they won’t waste this chance only because of pride… I don’t know Arturia very well either though, therefore I sincerely hope that she isn’t going to attempt to manipulate Gilgamesh once she realizes she holds so much power over him :/

IRISVIEL: She would never do that ;) she’s too honourable. But yeah… I understand where you’re coming from. Look, I’ll be completely honest: I’m kind of afraid of Gilgamesh. At first he seemed obsessed almost creepily with Arturia, but I’ve seen that he doesn’t look at anyone else the same way. And while he always focuses on her, he isn’t trying to make decisions and choices for her – he recognizes and in some ways respects her strength. If he knew her a bit better, he would probably be able to understand her fully.

ENKIDU: To me, Arturia seems often very aloof and detached. While she has conversations with everyone when needed, she is rarely open, yet I can see that she has started to speak more to Gilgamesh and seems to acknowledge and slowly respect his personality even when she disagrees. I think that perhaps, before we decide on how to make this proceed, we need to make sure they become better acquainted instead of immediately pushing them together… they seem to need more time…

IRISVIEL: I couldn’t have said it better myself. We should find an activity, maybe a sport, that will force them to interact on a weekly basis, if not more often… because if we leave this up to them, it will take them _years_ to take some action!

ENKIDU: Well, while I have no doubt that they will eventually be all over each other, they are apparently too proud to behave like normal human beings and this waiting period will surpass the limits of common decency – aside from the fact that it will test our patience, believe me!

IRISVIEL: Very true, and I don’t intent to suffer through it. Besides, Arturia is far too much focused on other people and never on herself – I’m rather impatient to see her find her own happiness.

ENKIDU: As am I about Gilgamesh. How about fencing classes…?

IRISVIEL: Sounds good, but let’s pray they don’t kill each other…

ENKIDU: Thankfully those aren’t _real_ swords ;)

… … …

… … …

IRISVIEL: We’ve waited enough. Time to move.

ENKIDU: Aren’t we already rushing things too much? I mean, our attempts at leaving them alone together when we all go fencing are becoming far too obvious…

IRISVIEL: Their UST is slowly spiralling out of control, it’s impossible to stay near them when they have a discussion. It’s killing me!

ENKIDU: I can’t dispute that, it’s becoming unbearable – and they both refuse to do anything about it!

IRISVIEL: That’s it – it’s time for extreme measures. Arturia will forgive me once she realizes it’s for her own good.

ENKIDU: Gilgamesh will _not_ forgive me if this scheme doesn’t end up giving positive results, but we truly have no choice. Tomorrow we’ll do it then?

IRISVIEL: Yeah, right after fencing, so it’ll be less likely for them to be able to stop us.

… … …

… … …

ENKIDU: Did you lock the front exits?

IRISVIEL: Yep, did you lock everything in the back?

ENKIDU: All set. Now ready for the final touch.

… … …

… … …

ENKIDU: How long should we keep them in there? I suggest not setting a time limit, just in case.

IRISVIEL: That’s perfect. We’ll give them food regularly, and they have a bathroom with a shower as well, but they’re not leaving that locked room until they sort out their issues, as we told them anyway. Unless they manage to escape…

ENKIDU: I very much doubt they will want to. I suspect them to be at each other’s throat for several hours, possibly even longer, but they’ll be forced to be confronted by honesty at some point.

IRISVIEL: Let’s just hope it won’t take them _too_ long :P

… … …

… … …

IRISVIEL: FOUR DAYS. FOUR DAYS IT TOOK THEM. But now they’re _finally_ together!!

ENKIDU: If you ask me, it was long, _incredibly_ stressful, but ultimately _so_ worth it.

IRISVIEL: You’re right :))) And now – oh, I’m just so happy!!!! I really hope to become an aunt soon!! :D

ENKIDU: OHHHHH that would be GREAT! I can’t wait for them to have a small colony of blonde children… even though they only agreed to dating so far :^) they had better make up their minds quickly!!!

IRISVIEL: In-deeeeeed! ^_^

ENKIDU: Once there are some children, I’m going to enjoy spoiling them rotten and especially telling them the story of having had to lock their parents in a room to make them agree to face their feelings :D :D :D

IRISVIEL: This is going to be _amazing!!_ I’m truly looking forward to it all :D

ENKIDU: Although… now that I think about it, before any babies come along, there will certainly be arguments and quarrels – and knowing them, quite serious ones D:

IRISVIEL: That’s for sure, and it’s likely that we will be subjected to their foul mood when that happens. But we are their best friends: we are experts in dealing with their moods ;)) all in all, we have such exciting times ahead of us!!!

ENKIDU: That, we do ;D

IRISVIEL: You’ll see, in about five years, we’ll have lots of babies running around, and Arturia and Gilgamesh will keep having fights but will also fall deeper in love with each passing year :DDDDD

ENKIDU: I believe you :DD We’ll just have to see whether or not that proves to be true in the future ;))

… … …

… … …

**Author's Note:**

> If I decide to write a sequel, it will only be in five years ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
